Whit this Candle I Will Light Your Way Into Darkness
by Nymeria31
Summary: "Vows. According to the dictionary, a vow is a solemn proverb, pledge or commitment. Today, I solemnly pledge my life to you, Yuuri." Those sentences had been two days of work. YOIWeddingWeek, Day 3, Prompt: Vows.


Day 3, here we are. I asked 3 friends to help me with the vows and I, just like Victor, also realized that my friends were kind of useless in that area. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed and English is not my first language, so please if you find any mistakes let me know.

* * *

Getting married was one of the most stressful periods of a person's life. Yes, the fact that you are going to spend the rest of your life with your soulmate is a plus. Possibly the only plus. However, the rest is just a waste of time and energy for something that is going to last one day; when people should be focusing on what's coming ahead. Choosing a wedding date that can work with everyone's schedule, choosing the perfect venue, the perfect cake, the perfect menu taking into account everyone's food preferences and allergies, choosing flowers, what to wear, what to do, what to say. It was all too much and Victor and Yuuri have been getting in each other's throats since they started planning what was possibly going to be the wedding of the century.

They only had two moods: "I love you so much, I can't wait for our married life to start" or "Really? These flowers with those tablecloths?" they could change from one to another in one single sentence. These days, they were on the first mood. There were only a few weeks left until the wedding. It was time for them to start writing their vows and Victor found himself in distress. Putting into words how much he loved Yuuri was proving to be more difficult than he had expected. Victor thought that it would be a piece of cake, just sitting down and writing about the man of his dream. Easy in theory, but not so much in practice. It shouldn't have been, Yuuri was the love of his life, his greatest romance. Victor hadn't had the faintest idea that 5 years ago, making the rash decision of coming to Japan for someone he barely knew was going to bring him the person that would show him each and every single day what life and love are all about.

 _That was good, maybe I should start with that,_ Victor thought, getting his notepad and writing it down before he could forget it. Then, he made the mistake of re-reading what he wrote before and that did it. He threw the pad in the trash can vowing to never pick it up again. At least, one vow he could make easily. He flopped down on their bed, he couldn't disappoint Yuuri like this. Although, to be fair if Yuuri hadn't vetoed his idea, this would not be happening. Victor had proposed Yuuri to use the vows from the movie "The Corpse Bride"

 _"Whit this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."_

They were marvelous, but Yuuri had said that though beautiful, they should write their own vows and that it was a bit eerie to use the vows from a movie with the word "Corpse" in it. He said that it would be more romantic to use their own words and since Victor couldn't say no to Yuuri, writing the vows it was. He had tried texting Yura for help, but that had turned out not helpful at all. His response had been: _Why are you asking me? I don't like either of you. Text me if you want my help on writing vows about how much I hate you both._ Growing up had not sweetened Yuuri's mood. His angry phase hadn't been a phase. That was just his personality.

That was also how Victor realized that he didn't have one useful friend to help him with this. Yura was crazy, Chris, his best man, was inappropriate, Georgi was too dramatic, Yakov was too grumpy, and Mila... wait, she was perfect, there was nothing wrong with her. Why hadn't she come to his mind first? He got his phone out of his pocket and texted Mila, his savior.

 _I need help (_ _づ￣_ _³_ _)_ _づ_ _._ Victor wrote and waited patiently for the answer. It was taking too long, this was the 21st century for God's sake. How long did it take someone to answer a text message? 5 seconds later a message popped up on his phone. It was Mila, Praise the Lord.

 _What's up?_

Victor loved that woman's brevity, always straight to the point. _Mila, I'm writing my wedding vows, well writing is not the right verb, more like attempting to write and I don't know what to do. HELP ME, PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE_ _༼_ _つ_ _ಥ_ ___ _ಥ ༽_ _つ_ _._ There, the perfect message, there was no way that Mila would know how desperate he actually was.

 _No need to add more vowels than necessary and where did you even get that face? I'm here for you. I have a question first, weren't you going to use the vows from 'The Corpse Bride"?_

 _Yuuri said no._

 _I can feel your pouting all the way over here. Calm down and tell me what you got so far._

Victor could do that. He stood up from the bed and got the notepad from the trash can, and that was his first vow broken, right there. Was this a sign of how his future married life with Yuuri would be like? He sat on the bed again and sent Mila what he had written. _Vows. According to the dictionary, a vow is a solemn proverb, pledge or commitment. Today, I solemnly pledge my life to you, Yuuri._ Those sentences had been two days of work.

Mila didn't text him right away. He knew that those vows were a mess, but the silence from Mila was a reassurance. He kept staring at his phone wishing it to do something. If it was so smart, why didn't it write the vows for Victor? The phone ringed, Victor almost threw it across the room, was the phone calling him? He checked the screen and it was Mila. His gut told him that this was not going to be good. He answered with a timid "Hello?"

"VICTOR NIKIFOROV, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? What is wrong with you? You don't start your vows with a definition from a dictionary. What were you thinking? I thought you loved Yuuri."

Victor didn't think that he was going to be able to restore his hearing. "I do love him. I'm having difficulties transferring those feelings onto paper. I thought it would be easier, but it isn't. I need help with this. Can you help? I already texted Yura, but you can imagine how that went down."

"Your own fault for asking his help. And yes, I'm going to help you. Let's start with a simple question. What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about Yuuri?"

"Perfection," he didn't need to think that one through. Victor was grinning widely already. Every time he thought about Yuuri his heart skipped a beat, his mind became a power point presentation of his and Yuuri's happy moments. He spent the rest of the day smiling non-stop. Yuuri called it "his stupid smiley face" and he couldn't care less.

"I'm going to need more than that Victor. Why don't you close your eyes and go to a place in your mind where you can go through your happy times with Yuuri and then tell me how you feel. I'm sure we can get something from it."

"That sounds good," he lied on the bed again and closed his eyes. He wished he had pop corn for the movie that was about to happen in his head right now.

Yuuri's grumpy smile in the morning after Victor woke him up with kisses was the first thing that came to mind. His fiance was not a morning person, but Victor always managed to make him smile before he had his coffee. Yuuri eating Katsudon in front of him. That had been a whole new erotic experience for Victor. Every time Yuuri took his first bite of the dish, he moaned in a way that tingled Victor in all the right places. It had been embarrassing at first, but then he just found any excuse to feed Yuuri Katsudon: _You took Makkachin for a walk today, cool, here have some Katsudon. You learned a new Russian word? That's amazing Yuuri, let's celebrate with some Katsudon. Yuuri, I learned a new Japanese word, let's eat some Katsudon tonight. You had a nice talk with Yura? We should all go get some dinner together, how about some Katsudon?_ It took a while for Yuuri to catch up on what Victor was doing, but he just teased Victor endlessly. Yuuri also got the most adorable tummy when they were off season. Yuuri got flustered and didn't want to let Victor see him like that, but Victor told him that there was nothing to worry about. That tummy meant that there was more Yuuri for him to get around.

Victor remembered when Yuuri moved to Russia with him. Yuuri had been sad the first few weeks and had gotten lost several times trying to find either their apartment or the ice rink. It had been the time where they grew as a couple. Yuuri was away from home, which was not new, but this time it was in a country where he could barely understand anyone. And Victor was also adjusting to share his personal space with somebody else and to take another person's feelings, opinions and needs into account. Those first few months had been difficult, but they made it and they still kept learning from each other.

He remembered the time Yuuri won his first Gold medal at a GPF. Victor had ended second for the for the first time in his life since he started competing in the senior division. He discovered that he didn't feel anything but joy at seeing Yuuri get the medal he had always deserved. Yuuri had tried to tell him after the event that it had all been thanks to Victor, and that it was Victor's accomplishment as much as his. Victor had to set him straight. Victor, of course, was a great coach, but without Yuuri's hard work, dedication and general drive for winning, he might as well have been teaching a wall. This was not the moment to put himself down, this was the moment to savor that he finally defeated living legend Victor Nikiforov. _You know what this means, right?_ Yuuri cupped Victor's face and stroked his cheek tenderly, _we can finally get married._ Victor had swept Yuuri off his feet and turned him around and around. All of this happened under Yura's disgusted look and Georgi's tear stained face.

Victor then proceeded to announce his upcoming wedding to everyone at the gala. He asked Chris to be his best man, and the whole wedding reception had been planned by the time they were back in Russia with the help of Chris, Phichit, and Georgie. Looking back, Victor could be thankful now that Yuuri had intervened. That wedding would have ended up being some sort of Winter Wonderland meets Grimm Fairy Tales. Ostentatious was the proper adjective to describe it. Although, in Victor's mind at the time, they had earned it. The power couple of figure skating deserved nothing less than that. Yuuri had put his foot down and told them that he wanted a small, intimate wedding and he was not dressing up as Prince Charming. _But Yuuri,_ Victor had pleaded, _You came to my life and swept me off my feet with a sexy dance. You want our wedding to be boring. Small wedding or no wedding,_ was all Yuuri said with a smile. That smile had been enough, _small wedding it is._

That was a year ago and they were finally ready to start a new period in their lives and there were many more to come. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, there, on their nightstand, it was a picture at the podium after Yuuri's first gold medal. They were holding each other and kissing while Yura was yelling that he would punch them. Such a sweet moment.

Victor spoke on the phone after what felt like an eternity. "I love him, Mila. I have loved people before Yuuri, but never like this. I want to do everything with him. I want to learn everything there is to learn from him. I want to know what makes him happy, sad, angry, hungry, ticklish. I want to be able to give him everything he deserves, and he deserves the universe. What if I can't give it to him?"

"First, I thought you had died, thank God you spoke again. Second, you are his universe, Victor. The only thing he wants from you is you. Heart, soul, and giant forehead. You know, the whole package. Do you have any idea now of what you are going to write?"

"Yes, thank you, Mila. Why didn't I call you first?"

"Because you are an idiot, but you are in love, so I'm going to forgive you this one. Now, I have to go back to training. I have been speaking to you this whole time and Yakov is about to murder me. Send me your vows when they are done, bye" She hung up without waiting for an answer from Victor, Yakov must be extra angry today.

That woman was a treasure. Victor put his phone on vibrate and shove it under the bed. He didn't need any distractions. He sat up on the bed, grabbed his pad and a pen from the nightstand and got ready to pour his heart and soul on these vows.

 _My dearest Yuuri, you have no idea how much time I spent trying not to screw up this vows. It seems silly to me now, but I guess that whatever I chose to say here I have probably said it to you and everyone we know a million times before. You and the whole world already know that I love you with the burning passion of a thousand fiery suns_ (Victor was expecting to get some laughs with this) _so, instead of repeating again, I decided to make you a few promises. It is not the usual: I promise to be with you for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health. I already know that no matter what I will always be by your side. There is nothing in this world that could tear me away from you. I instead promise to make you smile every morning as soon as we wake up and to never go to bed angry. I promise to know all of your quirks and irrational fears. I promise to give you anything you want and more because you deserve it. I won't promise not to lie to you, but I will promise to do it as little as possible. I promise that I will finally learn how to make Katudon. I promise that it doesn't matter how old I'll get, I will still be your trophy husband. I promise to learn proper Japanese, not just the sexy words. I promise to love and worship every inch of your body, on and off season. I promise to laugh with you and cry with you. I promise to be your light in moments of darkness. Above all, I promise to love you each and every day from now until the end of my days. I love you, Yuuri Katsuki and I'm about to make you the happiest man alive._


End file.
